


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/27/2013

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [7]
Category: Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Shelley/Nick Grimshaw, touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 12/27/2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thediamondskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediamondskies/gifts).



> Requested by **lazycasual** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

He's just so fucking _eager_ , is the thing; whatever Nick asks to do to him, George's eyes light up like it's the best idea since pickled onions and he just rolls over and spreads his legs, easy as you please and trusting enough that Nick has to swallow down the urge to wreck him just to warn George that he could. 

(He wouldn't, anyway, because George is just that annoyingly soft and pretty and nice to be around, even if he does make a big show of it whenever he does decide he wants to rebel, throwing cans of food onto the floor while he's cooking because he can't be bothered to add an ingredient he dislikes, or messing up all the presets on Nick's laptop -- it doesn't _matter_ if George was right and that made it go faster, it isn't how Nick _likes_ it.) 

They'd drunk too much red wine at Caroline's and sloshed into their cab, but still when Nick pours George into his bed and George _clings_ , his long thin fingers tucked up under the sleeves of Nick's t-shirt, and Nick presses his mouth against George's ear to murmur _budge up there, little Georgie, and get your pants off_ , George just beams and squirms to shove his jeans down to his knees, the hand not still petting at Nick greedily tucked into his own pants to give himself a fondle while Nick strips off his shirt.

Nick shakes his head and peels down George's pants, but at the attempt to get this jumper off, George shakes his head -- cheeks red with wine and lust -- and giggles a little, pushing the hem back down; "I'm cold... warm me up first."

Buried deep under a mountain of their blankets, breath mingling together as they laugh and George moans to the way Nick's lips press to his neck, Nick twists the three fingers tucked into George and angled just right before asking, "Warm enough yet?"

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
